


Project MI-I

by m_p_kal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Danvers Sisters Centric, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, I seriously don't know how to tag this, Just Bear With Me, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanvers Endgame, Soldier Alex Danvers, Teacher Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:44:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_p_kal/pseuds/m_p_kal
Summary: Being successful at her job was all Alex Danvers wanted in her life, being a warrior, a soldier, was part of who she was, her blood was boiling at the throws of war, she was the perfect soldier and she sure enjoyed being oneKara Zein is a high school teacher, a very popular one too, her students loved her and her cheerful and sunshiny attitude in life, she was the most kind human being to ever exist with a tiny (huge) secret only a certain few people, close to her, knew aboutWhat is connecting these two strangers?





	Project MI-I

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a crazy idea and I had to write it
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> P.S. yes I will update my other stories, I am just a bit busy with life
> 
> Follow me if you want in twitter @supereffingirl(superfangirl)

 

 

Prologue

 

Unknown Location 

 

"You know I always get what I want and what I want right now is the location of your camp" said the guy looking at the soldier handcuffed in the chair in front of him 

The soldier was just staring at him back with no other indication of having heard him but the raise of her eyebrow

Silence engulfed the space, no sound heard but the sound of their breath until the guy talked again

"Ok but know that I didn't want to ruin this beautiful face, it's a shame really but you leave me no other choice"

The guy then turned to the table being stationed against the wall on her left side and picked up a wrench turning over and over like he could scare me at all

"what should I start with a finger? a toe? maybe the nose? too hard to decide" he left it down but before he could pick up another tool the door crushed open and in came some familiar faces

"Are you going to stall any longer we have places to be at, things to do so chop chop, major"

I let out a sigh

Why do they always have to ruin my fun?

I stood up from the chair, my hands having been unchained from the very beginning, and went to the guy who was staring at me with a dumbfounded look on his face

"B-But ho-..."

I didn't let him finish the sentence, i punched him in the face rendering him unconscious in an instant

"You know Danvers, we could have made a new record with this one but you always have to play with them don't you?"

"shut up Lane, if you had come earlier i wouldn't have to waste my time here, but no you had to take your time getting here right?"

"Yeah like you needed the help with your super strength or something, come on Danvers let's just go, we have a debriefing in 0200 hours"

"Yes ma'am yes, at your command"

I wish i knew that that was going to be the last day of my normal, well as normal as it is in the army, life

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts down on the comments
> 
> See you later


End file.
